


[Podfic] feel your heart and it's growing series

by kalakirya



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of a series written by egelantier</p><p> </p><p>for a root, for a leaf, for a branch, for a tree <i> They might be Guardians of the Galaxy, capital letters and all, but they’re still, to quote Peter, losers - and therefore Gamora is completely unsurprised when Peter goes to a simple meeting with a contact to scout out a paying job, and doesn’t come back on time. Irritated, grudgingly worried, yes - but unsurprised.</i></p><p> </p><p>if home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked <i>build a house, call it home.</i></p><p> </p><p>catch me drinking of your wine (<i> Nebula finds a message in the datastream one day, hidden in plain sight at a forgotten intersection of the paths, impossible to reach unless you know the way. She knows the way. She’s only shown it to another once. The message says, "Dear sister".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] feel your heart and it's growing series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for a root, for a leaf, for a branch, for a tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120571) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



**Title:** The feel your heart and it's glowing Series

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Warnings:** everyone's backstories

[download as an mp3 (49.3MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014111401.zip) | [download as an m4b (26.9MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014111402.zip)

part 1: for a root, for a leaf, for a branch, for a tree (8:47)

[ stream/direct download (thank you paraka <3) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/for%20a%20root,%20for%20a%20leaf,%20for%20a%20branch,%20for%20a%20tree-%20%20written%20by%20egelantier.mp3)

cover by me!

part 2: if home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked (26:36)

[ stream/direct download (thank you paraka <3) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/if%20home%20is%20where%20the%20heart%20is%20then%20we%27re%20all%20just%20fucked%20-%20written%20by%20egelantier.mp3)

cover by me!

part 3: catch me drinking of your wine (17:02)

[ stream/direct download (thank you paraka <3) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/catch%20me%20drinking%20of%20your%20wine%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20egelantier.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
